Harley
Harley is a minor and major character introduced towards the end of the Biker of Mice from Mars 1993 animated series. She was a member of the Freedom Fighters, working as both a mechanic and nurse. She was originally the girlfriend of Vinnie. Relationships Vinnie Vinnie is Harley's main love interest before meeting Charley on Earth. While not much history is revealed regarding their relationship, but prior to the beginning of th series when the Biker Mice were still on Mars, Vinnie was revealed to be deeply in love with Harley, mechanic and nurse to the Freedom Fighters. Harley and Vinnie were in love, but while Vinnie's feelings were both strong and mutual, he was afraid to start a relationship with Harley, already well aware of Stoker's feelings towards her. Vinnie and Harley have a close relationship and both care extremely about each other. Whenever Vinnie was injured, Harley would always look after and tend his wounds and they were flirt with each other whenever they are together. Harley is also known to call Vinnie "cutie". When Vinnie along with the Biker Mice and Stoker became captured, Harley was devastated of his capture. Once escaping and finding refuge, Harley and Vinnie were reunited, but Vinnie was afraid of Harley's reaction to the damage done to his face and tried to hide it from her. However, Harley didn't mind and it never affected her feelings and instead, Harley helped Vinnie, giving him a special metal substance to hide the wounds on his face, thus giving Vinnie his mask. Vinnie is extremely grateful to Harley. Eventually, Harley and Vinnie finally and officially got together, but sadly Harley was kidnapped shortly afterwards and while Vinnie tried to save her, she was gone instantly. Vinnie was devastated of Harley's abduction and tried for years to find her and never gave up. Vinnie still deeply misses and loves Harley despite his growing romantic feelings for Charley, years after Harley's abduction and disappearance. Stoker Stoker held romantic feelings for Harley, but his feelings for her were unrequited and he was soon revealed to be jealous of the growing romantic relationship between her and Vinnie. Gallery Vinnie & Harley - Once Upon a Time on Mars (10).jpg Vinnie & Harley - Once Upon a Time on Mars (9).jpg Vinnie & Harley - Once Upon a Time on Mars (8).jpg Vinnie & Harley - Once Upon a Time on Mars (7).jpg Vinnie & Harley - Once Upon a Time on Mars (6).jpg Vinnie & Harley Cheek Kiss - Once Upon a Time on Mars (2).jpg Vinnie & Harley - Once Upon a Time on Mars (5).jpg Vinnie & Harley Cheek Kiss - Once Upon a Time on Mars (1).jpg Vinnie & Harley - Once Upon a Time on Mars (4).jpg Vinnie & Harley - Once Upon a Time on Mars (3).jpg Vinnie & Harley - Once Upon a Time on Mars.jpg Vinnie & Harley - Once Upon a Time on Mars (2).jpg Vinnie & Harley - Once Upon a Time on Mars (1).jpg Trivia *Harley made her only appearances in both the series finales of the 1993 and 2006 version of Biker Mice From Mars. *Harley was the person who created Throttle's main weapons and gave Vinnie his mask. *Harley and Charley share several similarities, both are love interests for Vinnie, both work as a mechanic and their names are spelled similarly. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Love Triangle Category:Unrequited Love Category:Villainous Love Interest Category:Reformed Love Interests Category:Possible Romance Category:Tragic Love Interest Category:Heartbroken Love Interest Category:Love Interest from the Past Category:Doctors/Nurses Category:Genius Love Interest Category:Aliens Category:Rodents Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Singing Love Interests Category:Interspecies Love Interest Category:Animals Category:Protagonist's Love Interest